zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rad256
rad256 (known as Rad) is a famous Polish-American Zimmer Twins user. His sister is sue22. History Although Rad and his sister have known Zimmer Twins since 2008, they didn't get accounts until 15 May 2011. 2011 After becoming a VIP member in May, Rad got 6 must sees after only two months. This is extremely rare. His 6th must see was the very popular Edgar Gets a ZT Account. In August, he made a movie called The Twins Meet Me. Many users made their own versions. In November, he made a movie called Let's Break A Record!!! which got over 3000 comments, breaking a record. He got his 7th must see in December. 2012 In February, he started using xat, which was popular with Zimmer Twins members. He deleted (or edited) many of his movies later that month. In the autumn, he helped his friends Blahbumian and macheese6 organize ZT Party Week. This was the only year so far when he did not get a Must-See. 2013 This year, Rad was very busy in the summer. In June, he launched a YT channel but stopped using it to make ZT movies due to lack of support. Throughout June and July he made (but later deleted) a few ZT-related websites. After a little break, he renewed his VIP in July. He soon got his 8th and 9th Must-Sees. One of them, 13's Food Rap, became a mini-series. He edited some of his old movies to fix spelling and grammar mistakes. He made a chat for him and his friends Sarcy after numerous chats failed. Also in June, he started planning a series called House of Zam. The trailer released on 30 August - which also marked the start of the Zimmer Annual Party, based on ZT Party Week. It was a popular series on Zimmer Twins in the fall of that year along with his friends' series: Blahbumian's Zimbiru Adventure, Rue's Victory 2, macheese6's Epic and imastamper's CURSED. In September, he got his 10th must see. After the party ended, Rad focused on House of Zam and made a revival of Saturday Night Live on ZT. 2014 In May, he canceled House of Zam. In the summer, with the help of some friends, he created the Protestant Democratic Alliance. As of 1 August (the day the movement started operating) he became the Chairperson, with his main job being internal organizing. In late August, he got his 11th must-see. In December, he made a popular series called The Winter Queen which was 10 parts long. 2015 He won a Zimmie Award for The Winter Queen in January. In February, he disbanded the PDA. Later that month, he got his 12th must-see. In March, for the 10th anniversary of Zimmer Twins, he made a special, 4-part episode of Saturday Night Live on ZT. Trivia *He got on spotlight on 8 June 2012. *He was born in the USA, and lived there until July 2011. Since then he has been living in his parents' home country of Poland. *His sister, sue22 and friends from Chicago, Ryno6513 and AlexMason1 had accounts. *In January 2013, he announced that he is converting religions, which caused arguments. But in August 2013 he revealed that this was a publicity stunt and that he actually was, and still is a Christian. Ironically, he became an atheist in the summer of 2014. *For his first few months of living in Poland, he used to lie that he lives on a farm, while he was actually living in an apartment. *He is natively bilingual in English and Polish. He is learning French at home (December 2013 - Present), Spanish at school (September 2013 - Present). He has some knowledge of German, which he learned at school (September 2011 - June 2013). For a while, he learned Japanese at home (Summer 2014). More info here. *He owns the records for most comments on a movie all-time, most movie-making points ever, and is tied for most mentions on a blog ever, as seen in ZT Records. *He owns the most popular chat for ZT users - Sarcy, on xat *He has left-wing (social-democratic and liberal) political views and he supports the Democratic Party in the USA and the Your Movement Party in Poland. He expressed his support for Barack Obama in the November 2012 USA Presidential Election, and for Janusz Palikot in the May 2015 Poland Presidential Election. *He is a huge Peanuts, Jacob Two-Two, Arthur and Diary of a Wimpy Kid fan. *He loves winter sports - however, he doesn't like winter in general. He also has an interest in soccer. *He used to listen only to pop, dance and rap but over time his musical preferences have matured to include hot jazz, blues, soul, psychedelic/acid rock, country, indie pop and folk pop. His favorite vocalists are: Janis Joplin, Amy Winehouse, The Lumineers, Johnny Cash, Bob Dylan, Ray Charles, Vance Joy and Lana Del Rey. *He is a fan of 20th century American sitcoms. *The drawing on his infobox was made by imastamper.